What Clothes?
by annoyinglyyours
Summary: While travelling with Sasuke, Sakura finds out that her bag was considerably lighter. What the heck! Canon, blank period. (post 699)


Note: You may say I'm a late-bloomer for not posting anything at all the moment I started shipping Sasuke and Sakura.

This one was my entry for SSM 2018, Day 3: Restless.

Please let me know what you think by posting a review.

Thanks!

xoxo,

Kate

She was sure she folded and packed those properly the other day when they stopped over the little village on their way to Amegakure. Her bag was now considerably lighter as it should be and it bothered her. Sasuke, being the observant man as he is, came to a halt. He knew something was up when he saw the lines between her viridian orbs.

"What's the matter, Sakura?", he took her wrists so she could stop fidgeting.

"Some of my things disappeared, I think.".

He now had a little frown forming on his face as well. "Since when?"

She freed one of her hands to place the bag infront of her. When she opened it, Sasuke saw that most of its contents have disappeared. "When we did our laundry a few days ago, I knew I placed them inside my bag before going to sleep. I only noticed how light my bag was when we were about to reach Ame.".

There was a hint of panic on her voice so he motioned for her to sit beside the tree nearby.

"Do you know which ones are missing?"

"Two of my tops," she rummaged through her bag to find what else is missing, "a cloak... and a skirt. Oh! I'm missing my Jounin uniform as well!"

Who in the world would have stolen those? A pervert? No, if it was a pervert, he'd surely go for her undergarments. Was it a thief stalking them? Probably not. She showed him the other contents of her bag but her valuables were still intact. Unsure of what else to think of, Sakura started packing her things once again.

"We should stop by the marketplace and get you some clothes.", Sasuke said as he started to walk again. Kami, why is he always the calm one?

She's starting to get crazy, thinking about her clothes and yet there he was, acting as if it was not a big deal. Why would someone take her clothes and not her purse or weapons? She walked towards where Sasuke was while trying to come up with an answer.

They arrived at Ame in the evening, shops were starting to close so he thought it was best if they find a place to rest for the night. They settled for a small inn, a few blocks away from the marketplace.

Sakura, still restless from the thought of her missing items, slumped on the futon, not even giving Sasuke a second look when he went to shower. Her normal self would have blushed if she saw him without a shirt on.

 _Gaaah! I am going to smash the hands of that thief!!! Shanaroooo!_

She had half her mind to go back to that village and look for her clothes but she knew Sasuke would not approve. Burying her face on the pillow, she did not notice when he returned from the shower and laid on his own futon beside hers.

"Sakura, getting upset over it won't solve anything." He was calm and reassuring but she just can't give it up. Why? Why take her clothes? Is someone going to use those and pretend to be her? What if it was a criminal and did awful things to the people of that village? That's it! She really is going back there and she will break every bone of that thief, all 206 of them!

As she was about to get up, she got caught and trapped into a strong, lean, lone arm. "Stay here. We'll get you new ones tomorrow. You may have misplaced them and thought had them placed inside your bag."

Onyx eyes stared into those viridian ones, giving her a knowing look that sent multiple shades of red on her face. This beautiful man, ever so calm, had his way of saying everything will be fine. With his arm around her, she started to relax and fall asleep.

 _Oh how she loves him so!_

Bright lights danced inside the room and woke Sakura up. Her hands reached out to the futon beside her, only to find it empty.

"Sasuke-kun..." She got up, trying to adjust her bearings while she sought his chakra. "Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

His chakra was totally absent from inside the room. She wondered where he went so she decided it's better to look for him outside. But first she had to go to the bathroom, right?

To the bathroom she went and upon entering it, a sight of red, green and black caught her attention. Did he leave last night to retrieve them? But why are there more clothes than what she lost? She held them only to find a piece of paper sticking out of what seemed like a jounin uniform.

It read:

 _I hope you'll like the new ones on that stash. Went out to buy us breakfast._

 _ **Sasuke**_

So he bought her new ones earlier? _Sasuke-kun_ , she thought. He may not be expressive but she sure felt how much he cares for her. Not only did he calm her last night, but he also made sure she wouldn't be as restless as she was yesterday.

She took one of the new ones and noticed that it was not shirt, but a dress. Immediately, she undressed and changed into it. And Kami, why does it feel like it was tailored to fit her? She gazed at herself on the mirror. How did Sasuke know her size? She took another look at the clothes and suddenly, she realized that some of the clothes were the actual ones that she was missing!

Just when she was starting to feel restless once more, she heard familiar footsteps from inside the room. She had to be sure it was him so she turned her back on the mirror only to be surprised once again. Gone was the circle that normally adorned the back of her clothes.

Because whatever was supposed to be there was replaced by an **_uchiwa_**.


End file.
